Mi corazón late por ti II
by SweetySweets
Summary: *Continuación*


Caroline cerró los ojos, y trató de calmarse parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho e iba a salir corriendo de allí , sentía el arma fría en su sien, clavandose y propocandole un ligero dolor. El atracador se encontraba detrás de ella agarrandola con una increible fuerza e impidiendo que se moviera

-Si quiere puede mirar en mis cosas, pero estoy seguro de que no tengo lo que busca...  
>-¡Deja de mentir, joder! ¿Es que no te importa la vida de esta chica? ¡Yo mismo vi como un hombre te daba el USB!<br>-He estado todo el día trabajando, no me he reunido con ningún hombre-gritó el dependiente-estoy harto de esto, me confunde con otra persona.  
>-Tu madre nunca te dijo que no se debe mentir-dijo el hombre con una mueca en la boca -Tengo un gemelo, sabe, a lo mejor lo vio a él, se lo juro, no miento...<br>-di adiós, imbécil-acto seguido se oyó un sonoro disparo, el dependiente se llevó las manos al pecho y vio como su camisa blanca se iba tiñendo poco a poco de rojo, tenía el rostro marcado por la perplejidad y la mirada perdida, cayó de rodillas al suelo y emitió un grito de dolor. Segundos antes Mac había sacado la pistola de su funda y se encontraba apuntando al segundo atracador, -No te muevas-dijo mientras avanzaba hasta él-suélta el arma, pon las manos en la cabeza

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Si le haces algo a mi hermano, mato a la chica!  
>-Arriba las manos-dijo una cuarta voz, uno de los hermanos se dio la vuelta y vio a un policía que acaba de entrar en la heladeria acompañado de su compañero de patrulla, ambos hombres apuntaban a los atracadores e intentaban que la situación no se les escapara de las manos<p>

- ¡No quiero matar a nadie más, pero si tengo que hacerlo para salir de aquí lo haré! El hombre empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta pegado a la pared y con Caroline de escudo, los policías le dejaron paso, pero no dejaron de apuntar, el segundo secuestrador apuntó a Mac con la pistola e hizo ademán de disparar, pero el inspector Taylor fue más rápido y disparó antes, el hombre cayó al suelo de espaldas, provocando el grito de los rehenes.

El primer secuestrador vio la escena por fuera del local, y la rabia se apoder de él, apuntó a Mac a través del cristal dispuesto a matar al hombre que había matado a su hermano pequeño, Caroline empujó al atracador antes de que pudiera fijar el objetivo haciendo que la pistola se disparase y la bala impactara contra el cristal, como consecuencia se hizo añicos y acabó esparcido por todo el local, Mac que se había agachado y llevado los manos a la cabeza como acto reflejo se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección hacia la puerta, cuando llegó a la calle vio Caroline que se encontraba de pie paralizada mirando al hombre que lloraba y no dejaba de repetir que todo había sido un error, que nada de aquello era real y que su hermano no estaba muerto. Mac se acercó hasta el hombre, apartó el arma con el pie, y esposó al hombre que se encontraba en un estado mental lamentable, luego se acercó a Caroline y la abrazó , la chica aún temblaba por la experiencia vivida y miraba al hombre con pena

-Carol, mirame-dijo Mac- ¿estás bien?  
>Ella solo asintió , ambos oyeron las sirenas de la ambulancia y de los coches patrulla. Los rehenes salieron del local, y poco a poco todo fue volviendo a la normalidad,<p>

-¿Perdone, tiene un momento?-dijo una voz femenina

Caroline se dio la vuelta y vio a la madre de la niña y a su hija

-Si-respondió casi en un susurro

-Gracias, muchas gracias-dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Caroline y le mostraba su gratitud-ha salvado a mi hija, gracias

-De nada-contestó-no tiene importancia

-Claro que si la tiene, nadie tuvo el valor de cambiarse por mi hija, gracias de nuevo, nunca lo olvidaré, no olvidaré que hay gente buena.

Caroline sonrió y vio como la mujer se marchaba junto a su hija.

-Quiero irme de aquí-susurró ella-quiero irme-volvió a repetir mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos y a bajar por las mejillas

-Tranquila, ya está, todo ha terminado-contestó mientras la abrazaba.

Mac cerró los ojos, y le dio gracias a dios por no haberla perdido esa noche, por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.


End file.
